The Wonderful World of Julian Bernardino's Disney Intro with Him Singing Songs.
Here is Julian Bernardino's intro style, inspired by The Wonderful World of Disney intros. Transcript *Julian Bernardino: When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, Will come to you. I can show you the world, Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways, And under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, That's where we'll be. I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. And now I'm in a whole new world with you! ﻿Songs Used *When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio) *A Whole New World (Aladdin) Footage *101 Mammals *Jasmine and the Aladdin *The Birthday Book *Ash Pan *Lumpy (a.k.a. Dumbo) *The Panther and the Goat *The Little Dawn *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds *Beauty And The Diesel 10 *Kingdom Story *The Rescuers (Julian Bernardino Style) *The Alvin King *Wallace (Hercules) *Mattladdin *Fantasia (1940) and Fantasia 2000 (Julian Bernardino) *Lindsayrella Cast *Pongo - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2) *Perdita - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Lady - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Tramp - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Casey Jr - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Adult Tod - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Vixey - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Snow White - Princess Peach (Mario) *Prince Charming - Mario (Mario) *Ariel - Dawn (Pokémon) *Eric - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Belle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Beast - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *Woody - Sonic *Bo Peep - Sally Acorn *Bernard - Rayman *Miss Bianca - Ly the Fairy *Adult Simba - Alvin *Adult Nala - Britanny *Hercules - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Megara - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) *Princess Jasmine - Inez (Cyberchase) *Mickey Mouse - Scooby Doo *Cinderella - Lindsay (Total Drama Island) *Prince Charming - Cody (Total Drama Island) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino